deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud Strife
Cloud Strife is one of the main protagonists of the Final Fantasy series. He appeared in the 22nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Link VS Cloud, where he fought against Link from the Legend of Zelda series. History At a young age, Cloud strove to join the illustrious Shinra organization. Instead, he was forcefully exposed to Mako poisoning, a raw energy drained from the planet itself. He gained the memories of his deceased friend, Zack, and went on to be the guardian of the Lifestream from planetary threats such as the evil Sephiroth. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Age: 24 *Height: 5'7" *Superhuman Strength & Speed *Retains Zack's Memories & Skills *First Class Soldier Training *Impulsive & Moody *Inferiority Complex Buster Sword *Length: 6' *Width: 2' *Base Power: 19 *Base Accuracy: 96% *2 Linked Martial Slots *Single-Edged Broadsword *Passed Down between Angeal, Zack, & Cloud Materia *Fire/Firaga Level (Fire, Fira, & Firaga attacks; Projectile Based Pyrokinesis; Use Slightly decreases Strength) *Lightning Bolt/Thundaga Level (Thunder, Thundara, & Thundaga attacks; can summon lightning from the sky; can launch bolts of electric magic; use slightly decreases strength) Limit Breaks *Braver *Cross Slash (Paralyzes Foes) *Blade Beam *Climhazzard *Finishing Touch *Meteorain (Launches up to 6 Meteors) *Omnislash Version 5 Armor *Ziedrich (Defensive Stregth: 100%; Magic Defensive Strength: 98%; 20% power increase; halves damages; 0 materia slots) *Metal Pauldron *Ribbon (grants immunity to status ailments including burn, ice, poison, etc.) Feats *Defeated Sephiroth/Jenova 3 times *Killed Bahamut SIN *Works Best as Point Man in a Team *Focuses on Overpowering Foes *Has Survived Several Longfalls *Shrugged of Impalement Multiple times Comparison to Link Cloud Strife *Jenova Cells extremely vulnerable to the Master Sword's Magic. *Naturally Faster & Stronger *Building Limit Breaks take time *More Predictable Fighting Style *Ribbon Nullified Arrow Magic *Straightforward & Predictable combat failed against Link's analytical style Link *10 Generations of Experience *Shield means better defense *Less Predictable Fighting Style *Expert at Finding Weaknesses *Can fight up close or at a distance *Smarter Fighter *Support items match Cloud's superhuman abilities Deadpool VS Mask Cloud can be seen during Deadpool VS Mask in one of the alternate realities that was shown in the background when Deadpool was using the Continuity Gem. Instead of the strike being blocked, Cloud cuts Link cleanly in half. DBX Cloud appeared in Season 2 of DBX, where he fought against Guts from the Berserk series and won. One Minute Melee Cloud appeared in a Bonus Episode in Season 6 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against his DEATH BATTLE! opponent Link and lost again. Gallery DEATH BATTLE Cloud.jpg|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! new_stance.gif|Sprite used in DBX Cloud's Car Sagas Wars Sprites.png|Sprite used in One Minute Melee 3FB47EEE-055A-4A52-839D-D900D8BC000B.png|The Buster Sword Blade_Beam_Limit_Break.png|Blade Beam Cross_Slash_High_Quality.png|Cross Slash Climhazzard_Limit_Break.png|Climhazzard Finishing-Touch-Special-Attack-SSBWU.gif|Finishing Touch 49818345-814A-406D-BE19-835998F91DA3.gif|Omnislash Trivia *Cloud is the first Square Enix character to appear, with the next five being Tifa Lockhart, Lara Croft, Sephiroth, Sora and Edward Elric. **He is the first Square Enix character to lose, with the next two being Tifa Lockhart and Edward Elric. **He is the first Final Fantasy character to appear, with the next two being Tifa Lockhart and Sephiroth. *Cloud and his opponent are the 12th pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon, Luigi & Tails, Mario & Sonic, Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro and Ryu & Jin Kazama, and with the next two pairs being Ken Masters & Terry Bogard and Mob & Tatsumaki. *Despite losing his fight, his battle with Link was considered one of the closest fight in DEATH BATTLE! history, with the only episode rivaling it in that regard being Hulk VS Doomsday. *Cloud and Link were the first two combatants to have 3D models. **Cloud's appearance is based off his appearance from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, ''with voice clips originating from the same game. References * Cloud Strife on Wikipedia * Cloud Strife on the Final Fantasy Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:RPG Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Human Category:Military Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Knights/Warriors Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:Mascots Category:Protagonists Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with cameo appearances